Watching
by Pyrochan
Summary: Draco/Harry pairing and my 1st HP fic. CH4 UP FINALLY! Draco thinks he likes Harry, and gets the dark-haired boy to go on a date with him. Plz R+R if I should continue or not. ^_^
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling as far as I know. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. 

Author's Notes: I thought it's about time I wrote my own HP fic. I've only read two so far, way, way back more than a year ago. ^^;; Anyway, Harry and Draco are my favorite pairing...even though I can honestly doubt it would ever work out unless Draco gets himself a quick attitude adjustment. *huggles Draco* I love all the mean ones... 

Oh, I've only read HP book #3 and have only seen the first movie. I'm sure I'll make a few mistakes here and there. All you HP know-it-alls, feel free to correct all my mistakes. ^^; I'm saying that this would be AU, since the timeline in the HP books is so strict. For sure it is based after book #3 though. Toss an age at them...however old you think they have to be to date, kiss, and maybe more. ^_~

**********************************************************************************

****

Watching -- Chapter One

**********************************************************************************

Harry knew that somewhere in the library someone's eyes were fixed on him. For the first ten minutes of having that feeling, he tried to ignore it. He should have been used to the attention by now. He was a young celebrity in the school known as Hogwarts. If a person didn't know him personally, they at least knew his name. He had friends, enemies, and even followers at this school. 

His two best friends were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. However today they weren't in the library with him. Ron actually wasn't a frequent visitor of the library. Hermione on the other hand...Harry was quite surprised that she opted to stay in the Gryffindor Commons room, rather than come along with him. The girl never passed the chance to learn something new.

Harry wasn't in the library to do some light reading. He had homework to finish, and with all the books in the Hogwarts school library, he knew that he could use them to help along with his homework. At the very worst, he could have Hermione help him later if he didn't find the answers within any of the books here.

It was pestering him. The feeling of being watched was suddenly annoying him to no end. He stared at the half-finished essay he had been writing for class. He would never finish it, would he? He looked up and around the library. His gaze caught that of two pale blue eyes focused on him.

Draco quickly looked away and back at the book he had been reading. He knew that Harry had noticed being watched. What else was he to do but look away and deny it? The words on the page seemed to blur, not due to magic, but due to the fact that the book he was reading was absolutely boring. 

He wished that Crabbe or Goyle weren't in detention so that he could make _them_ do his book report instead. In his mind, he thought that he shouldn't have to be subject to do this. That was what others were for: to manipulate them and make them do the work for him. He was perfectly happy acting as a slave master.

Unfortunately, there was one person who he didn't want to do that to. At first he thought something was wrong with his mind. Or that maybe someone had cast a curse on him, or put a potion in his food. He couldn't identify it. It was almost like he was ill, and then again very healthy. It confused him to no end.

He went to the nurse to see if she had any medicine for it. Telling her the symptoms and what it felt like, she rolled her eyes at him. He glared at her for her lack of respect for a patient, who could have been seriously ill with some sort of rare sickness. She asked if he was being sarcastic, and he glared again. Finally she chuckled and bluntly told him that he was lovesick.

__

"Lovesick? Is there a cure for that?"

"Yes, but you'll have to find it yourself."

Do it himself? That's what he had Crabbe and Goyle for. To do the bidding for him. But he knew this time around that he would have to find a cure for this...'lovesickness' himself, and then hope he would never get that again. Just like he was stuck doing his book report. He wasn't reading the book though. His eyes were once again focused on the person he thought would have him get rid of this feeling. 

Actually, it was because of Harry Potter that he had this feeling at all. How could he have fallen for Harry Potter of all people. It didn't make sense. He _hated_ that punk who got all the attention all the time. Everyone knew him, teachers favored him. All because of some stupid scratch on his forehead. Draco just didn't understand.

"Stop it."

A voice jarred him from his thoughts. Then he realized that he had been spoken to.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me, Malfoy," there was bitterness in his voice, upon saying 'Malfoy', as if saying it were some sort of curse word directed at Draco.

"I'll watch you as I please, Potter," Draco said, closing his book, and turning his full attention on the boy sitting two tables away from him.

Harry glared at the blonde, and tried to get back to work. He couldn't. He sighed, looking up from his essay, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything from _you_?"

"Well there has to be some reason that you insist on annoying me. Where are your lackeys?"

"Detention," Draco shrugged.

"I doubt you care."

"They serve their purpose," Draco stood up from the table he had been sitting at, took his book, and walked over to Harry's table, pausing in front of the chair across from where the dark-haired boy sat.

Harry's eyes never left him, and watched him warily as he approached the table and paused.

"Can I sit here?" 

Draco's voice carried a polite tone, that Harry saw right through. He frowned at Draco, then gave an indifferent shrug. He looked back down at the half-filled parchment paper which his essay was written on. Draco dropped the book rather noisily on the table, causing Harry to flinch. He pulled the chair out from the table and sat down.

__

Great, Harry thought, _Now with **him** sitting here, how can I ever finish?_

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco had returned to reading, and Harry had returned to writing. However, Harry didn't fail to notice when Draco's gaze fixed on him again.

"What are you working on?"

"An essay," Harry replied through clenched teeth, "A paper that is due tomorrow, that I am only half-done with, that I will _never_ finish if you keep _bothering_ me!"

Draco chuckled, "If it's that bad, then I will leave you alone."

Harry would have sighed in relief and thanked him, but this was Draco after all. There had to be a reason for Draco just...leaving him alone. He heard Draco's book slam shut, and looked up at the blond boy, a smirk played on his face that Harry definitely didn't find friendly.

"But only if you come along with me somewhere."

"What?" Harry frowned, "Isn't that what your lackeys are for?"

"I said earlier that they are only useful when they serve their purpose," Draco explained, "The only person I want accompanying me, is you."

"So Crabbe and Goyle won't be there?" Harry asked, suddenly imagining the three of them ganging up on him if he went...where ever it was that Draco wanted him for.

"I'll make sure of it that they aren't," Draco agreed, "And neither will your little friends tag along."

"Fine. But where are we going? Why is it just us two?"

"The others aren't needed. They'll only get in the way."

"Where are we going, Malfoy?" Harry repeated, annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Do you like Hogsmeade, Potter?"

"...Yes."

"Then that's where we'll go," Draco told him, standing up from the table, and turning to leave, "Our date is set for the next time there's a trip to Hogsmeade." 

"_Date_?"

Draco paused and turned around. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded the dark-haired boy, "I just asked you out on a date, Potter. Surely you're not that stupid to have not noticed that."

He turned and left, leaving Harry in a stunned silence. What just happened? _I just agreed to go out on a date with...**Draco Malfoy**_?! Harry thought. 

**********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: I have no idea how long this fic is gonna be. But I just wanted to get this part written. I have ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not gonna write anything unless I know that people want to read this, 'k? Review if ya want me to continue. ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling as far as I know. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. 

Author's Notes: I never thought I'd get so much feedback for chapter one! Wow, you sure know how to make me happy! ^_^ Many many thanks to Zeynel, Coro, Maeglin Yedi, EbonyKitsune, WednesdayGrammeray, Black Night, FehrKitten, Elizabeth, Dreamcatcher, Liaset, Shades, er...person-who-left-no-name, and Rings Of Saturn for reviewing!! Thanks very much for the encouragement! And I'll just _ignore_ that I ever got flamed by...whomever. :P *glares and pouts* Anyway, here's chapter two. Please enjoy it. ^_^

**********************************************************************************

****

Watching -- Chapter Two

**********************************************************************************

In all truth, Harry hadn't been looking forward to the next Hogsmeade trip at all. Every time it was mentioned, Harry felt a distinct fluttering in his stomach. He also got the same effect when he caught eye contact with Draco. What was that Slytherin hoping to accomplish by going on a date with him? What was his ulterior move that Harry just wasn't seeing?

"Guess what?" Ron asked, excitedly, running into the Gryffindor Commons room where Harry, Hermione, and several other students were.

Hermione looked up, glowering at Ron for interrupting her while she was doing homework. Harry looked up from his work, trying to mirror Ron's happy expression.

"What is it, Ron?" he asked, curiosity seeping into his tone of voice.

"This weekend's a trip to Hogsmeade," Ron answered.

Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach. Ron must have noticed a change in his expression, because he too frowned.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Uh...nothing," Harry said, and turned to Hermione, "Are you coming along?"

The girl tapped the stack of books next to her, shaking her head, and went back to working.

"You can't have gotten bored of that place," Ron groaned.

"I can't accomplish any of my work there," Hermione explained, not looking up to meet Ron's scowl.

"Well you've got two days to finish it anyway..." Ron told her.

"And I've got two days to get more homework to keep me occupied all weekend," Hermione answered.

"How boring!" Ron looked at Harry, "_You_ will be going though, won't you?"

"Of course," Harry said, "Ah...but Ron, I'm not going to be able to come along with you. I'm going to be busy in Hogsmeade."

"Doing what? Not homework??"

"No...just...just something I agreed to go along with," Harry thought back to the scene in the library, and how Ron or Hermione would _kill_ him if they found out he was going on a date with _Draco_. Not only did he not get along with Draco, neither did Ron or Harry. In fact, he considered that maybe those two despised him more than Harry did.

"Oh?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Please don't follow me."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"You're not going to get yourself in trouble, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Or get yourself killed?" Ron added.

In trouble and killed by his friends, Harry knew, if they found out.

"No," Harry told them, "I'm not." _No promises, though_, he thought.

By the look of Draco's expression, Harry knew to follow. He looked around for signs of Crabbe or Goyle...and even Ron. There were other Hogwarts students, but other than that, the coast was clear. He approached Draco, who stood rather relaxed and smirking.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm only doing this because you left me alone," Harry told him.

"Good day to you too," Draco replied, sarcastically, "And I know you're not doing this for me. You have no reason to. But you do owe me, so to speak, and I'm glad you're at least honorable enough not to stand me up."

"I hadn't considered the idea," Harry admitted.

"A very good thing you didn't," Draco replied.

They started walking through the town. Harry walked a bit stiffly, while Draco remained casual and nonchalant. His hands were in his pockets, a smirk on his face, and he definitely had that air of authority. Harry glanced at him, from where Draco was walking beside him. He was a little cute, he had to admit.

__

Wait...Draco, **cute**? What the heck am I thinking? Harry scolded himself.

"Hungry, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry followed his gaze, looking at the place known as The Three Broomsticks. He'd been there several times with Ron and Hermione. The first time he went there, he spent most of the time hiding under the table from the teachers who decided to go there that same day. That was before he'd had permission to go to Hogsmeade.

"I asked you a question."

Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes were now focused on him. He looked at the shop, then back at Draco.

"...I guess..." he said, weakly.

"Then we'll go here," Draco decided, heading for The Three Broomsticks.

Harry wished with all his might that Ron would stay away from this place today. He made a second wish, hoping that Ron would not already be there when they entered. The place was nearly empty. A few tables were occupied by other Hogwarts students, and some others were occupied by other customers.

Draco took a seat at a table near the back. Harry followed and sat across from him. A waitress came and took their orders, then left. Suddenly, Harry had an awful idea about Draco's intention.

"I'm not paying for your meal, you know," he spoke up.

Draco chuckled, "I _can_ pay for my own, I'll have you know. And yours too."

"I'll pay for my share," Harry argued.

The blonde shrugged, "Suit yourself then. Excuse me for offering to pay for both our meals."

"I would end up owing you something again later," Harry told him, "I don't much care for being in your debt."

Draco shrugged again, "Who said you'd have to owe me for that?"

"You're just trying to trick me. Despite me going out with you, I don't trust you at all," Harry glanced around the room again.

"I don't suppose I'll ever gain your trust?"

"It isn't likely," Harry answered.

Their food came, and they ate in almost complete silence. The dark-haired boy was nearly completely wary the entire time. He found it odd that Draco had not thrown any taunts at him or any of his friends yet. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would almost think that Draco was trying to be..._nice_ to him for a change. Harry didn't know whether to accept that, or be even more unnerved about the whole situation.

They paid for their respective meals and left The Three Broomsticks. Harry almost wished that he'd gotten some Butterbeer while they had visited the place, but then again, he didn't know if he wanted to drink something so good while with Draco. So far, he'd only had that drink with people he enjoyed the company of. It was bad enough that whenever he came here from now on, he would remember his and Draco's little...date.

"Are we done now?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco, then looking around to make sure Ron wasn't around.

"Desperate to get out of my presence, Potter?"

__

Yes. "Well how long does this date last?"

Draco shrugged, "If you want to go so badly, I won't keep you here."

Harry wanted to make a run for it. Instead he turned to leave Draco's side, but was stopped when he felt a hand grip his elbow. Draco pulled him closer, then leaned in, kissing Harry right on the lips.

Harry was so stunned by the motion that he didn't push Draco away immediately. He didn't respond to the kiss either, so when Draco's tongue ran along Harry's lips, he wasn't gained entrance into his mouth. Draco ended the kiss, and smiled -not his usual smirk- at him. 

He left Harry there near The Three Broomsticks. Harry lifted a shaking hand to trace his lips with two fingers. He could still feel where Draco had pressed against them. And the fluttering in his stomach now felt distinctly _lower_.

**********************************************************************************

Authors Notes: Bwahaha... Well I tried. I know the both of them are a bit out-of-character now, huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter. And don't forget to review~! Encouragement works wonders with my muses.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling as far as I know. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. 

Author's Notes: Sorry that this part took longer to get out. I wasn't happy with how I kept writing it. So I just re-wrote it several times. Still not 100% happy, but I think it's the best I can get... x_X Thanks very, very much for the feedback! Thanks goes to Patchfire, Slashybubble, Zahrah Radcliffe, Rarity88, Sumire-chan, Adia, Pastshadows, Shades (again! ^.^) and Yama Strife for reviewing!! Hope I didn't forget anyone there... Please enjoy reading chapter three! ^_^

**********************************************************************************

****

Watching -- Chapter Three

**********************************************************************************

Class was over and as Harry exited the classroom, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and turned around immediately expecting Draco to be there. However, it wasn't him, but Hermione instead. She gestured for them to keep walking so as not to be late for class. The area was slightly crowded with students walking the long corridor, focused on trying to find their respective classrooms.

Hermione adjusted the bag of books she was carrying, then glanced at Harry, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Just what I said. You've been acting strange lately," Hermione told him.

"Ah...it's nothing," Harry said, trying to come up with a sort of excuse, "Just class...and, and I'm not really feeling all that well."

A pang of guilt struck him for lying to one of his best friends. He really would tell them what was wrong and what was bothering him, but he just couldn't. It seemed the more time that had passed, the more secrets he was having to keep from both Hermione and Ron. It had been almost a week since the trip to Hogsmeade, and that hadn't been the last time he had gotten one-on-one with Draco.

"Not feeling well? Did you go see Madam Pomprey?" Hermione asked.

"No. You know how she is. She would insist that I stay in the infirmary for a week or something..."

"For not feeling well, you certainly stay out pretty long," Hermione continued.

Harry could feel his defenses sliding. _Hermione...just, just drop it...I don't want to lie...._

"I went to the library last night as well. I had to go look up a few things for class. When I got there, you weren't anywhere in the library. You _did_ say that was where you were going, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "You must have just missed me. That was probably when I had left the library..."

"You were only gone for ten minutes!" Hermione said, "Really, Harry, where did you go last night?"

They paused in front of the classroom door, and Hermione turned to look at him. Harry couldn't make up an excuse or escape...not when he was confronted like this. How he wished that Hermione wasn't so nosy as to where he was. Why couldn't she just mind her own business?

"It's...it's none of your business, Hermione," he told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to shout at him, to demand that she, as one of his best friends, had the right to know. Instead she glared at Harry, who stood before her.

"Very well then," she said, trying to dismiss the subject entirely, but not hiding the bitterness in her voice.

She found her seat in the classroom and Harry followed a few moments after to take his seat. As he set his books down, and got out his materials for class, he briefly wondered if this was what Draco's underlying plan was. To ruin the relationships he had with his friends, through all the lies he was coming up with to tell them. 

__

No, Harry thought to himself, _I will not choose Draco over my friends. I won't become enemies with them because of some stupid infatuation Draco has with me. I'm going to stop this now._

A small folded up piece of parchment paper landed on his desk, and Harry frowned. He glanced over to where Hermione sat, but she was completely focused on the lecture being given and attentively taking notes. He closed his eyes and sighed, then turned in the direction where the only other person he'd suspect passing him a note sat. Draco only smirked at him in reply, then turned his attention to the teacher.

Harry pocketed the note, not daring to read it in class. Who knew what was written inside, and he didn't know if he could stand the embarrassment of having to read it aloud to the class, should he get caught with the note. He wondered if Draco would be bothered by it as well. The note seemed to burn in his pocket, the minutes passed by slowly during class, and Harry's curiosity for what was inside the note nearly peaked.

Finally after what seemed like forever, class was dismissed and Harry rushed out of class, not giving a second look to Draco or Hermione as he left. He took the note out of his pocket and unfolded it. He groaned upon reading it. This was the third day in a row that Draco wanted Harry to meet him somewhere on school grounds. He couldn't do this. He had homework to do, and he was just sick of lying to his friends. 

Well, now that he'd told Hermione off, he doubted that he'd have her to deal with. Fighting with her and not being on speaking terms was just as bad as lying though. He hated fighting with his friends. He hated going on little dates with Draco. The only reason he wouldn't stand up Draco tonight would be to tell him that he didn't want to do this anymore.

The sky was dark, the only light around came from the moon and the stars. The cloudless sky gave them the ability to be illuminated even brighter. The wind blew softly, rustling the grass, tree leaves, and Draco's clothes. He layed sprawled on the grass, lazily looking up at the sky. Behind him, the Whomping Willow was barely out of reach. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts go over the events of the past week.

He'd finally initialized something with Harry. Part of him wanted to go back and just forget anything ever happened, the other part figured that he'd gone this far that he might as well finish what he started. And why Harry Potter of all people? What was so great about _him_ that caught Draco's attention? The idea should have disgusted Draco on two accounts, but he completely ignored them. So what that he was also a _guy_, so what that he was Harry _Potter_. Right?

He sighed softly, but upon hearing footsteps in the grass, he quickly opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the sound. It wasn't a teacher as he had first suspected. It was who he had intentionally been expecting. Harry paused and looked down at him, Draco grinned lazily up at him and patted the patch of grass next to him.

"Sit down, hm?"

Harry's grim expression didn't change, as he sat down across from Draco, rather than where Draco's hand had just been. Draco frowned that Harry still insisted upon keeping their distance. He understood that Harry definitely did _not_ care for that first kiss back in Hogsmeade. They sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds around them were of night life, the gentle breeze, and the sound of their soft breathing.

"Why did you call me here tonight?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Stargazing."

He actually hadn't planned anything. In fact the most plans he had made had been for that first date. The other times they had met together, they hadn't done anything. Maybe a little bit of conversation, the start and sudden stop of a quarrel, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's presence in silence. Well, Draco enjoyed Harry's presence, but he wasn't too sure of the other way around. He'd definitely have to change that.

Once again, silence settled between the two. Draco didn't really know what to say that wouldn't make him out to be foolish or stupid. Unfortunately, he considered that Harry felt that way about him already. Draco wouldn't try to change or take back the things he'd done to torment Harry in the past. He couldn't even guarantee that more of it wouldn't happen in the future. It was just his nature to act as he did. 

"I'm not doing this anymore," Harry spoke up, breaking the silence for the second time that night.

Draco sat up and turned his attention to the dark-haired boy, "I don't recall forcing you into this."

"Somehow I felt obligated to go along with you," Harry replied, a hint of grim bitterness in his tone.

"And the obligation has worn off now, has it?" Draco asked.

"It's too much to hide from Hermione and Ron."

Draco shrugged, "I never said you have to keep it a secret. I've already told Crabbe and Goyle where I go at nights."

"But that's different! Ron and Hermione hate you! They'd never stand for this."

"Their opinions shouldn't affect your judgment," Draco said, not really caring about the attitudes Harry's friends had for him. In fact he didn't really care for Harry's friends at all, "You didn't mention yourself-- I suppose you hate me as well?"

__

Yes. "Do you?"

"You _are_ stupid, aren't you?" Draco asked him, incredulously, "I wouldn't _invite_ someone that I hated, to spend time with me. I wouldn't _talk_ to someone that I hated. And I definitely wouldn't _kiss_ someone that I hated."

"Oh." 

They sat in silence for awhile as Harry took that information in. So Draco didn't hate him after all? What was going on?

"Now you answer my question," Draco demanded.

Harry re-thought his answer over. And what if he did say yes? What if he did tell him that with all his might, he absolutely despised Draco? The problem was that although he did not like Draco, he didn't hate him completely. He didn't know if he ever did hate Draco completely. Surely if he did, then he wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place?

"I have no reason to like you," Harry told him.

"Not yet then," Draco corrected.

"You can't make me like you," Harry said bitterly.

"Can't I?" Draco argued, shifting his position to lean in closer to Harry, "Of course I can. There are plenty of spells or potions that I could use. Now ask me why I _don't _use them."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you?"

Draco chuckled, "Stick around and you'll find out."

Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting absolutely no where. He wanted to go back to his dorm, and hope that Draco would just leave him alone. He'd come here with the intentions of telling Draco off, and then going back to his dorm. Now it was dragging on longer than he wanted, and it was bad enough that he could barely stand the presence of the boy sitting across from him.

He gave an exasperated sigh and let himself fall backwards onto the grass to stare up at the cloudless sky. He heard Draco move on the grass as well, and glanced at him as the boy settled himself to lay next to Harry, also to stare up at the sky. The next few minutes were of quiet stargazing, or so it appeared. Each boy was actually deep in thought, mulling over each other's presence. 

"We should get back inside," Draco said finally, and Harry silently agreed.

They headed back inside and went to their respective dormitory areas. Harry realized then that he was actually tired after laying on the grass for so long. He couldn't go to bed, however, because he had homework he had yet to finish. Since when had Draco become a higher priority than his homework?

**********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: It was a longer chapter, yay! Next chapter coming up...I dunno when. *pokes Muses who seem to be taking a vacation at the moment* Anyway, don't forget to review cause I *heart* encouragement and so do my Muses. ^_~


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling as far as I know. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. 

Author's Notes: I am _so_ sorry that it took this long to get another chapter out. I do have a short explanation though: I saved the finished chapter four on a 3.5 floppy disk, with no other copies anywhere else, and when I went to open up the file later, I got a message saying the file was corrupted. The entire chapter that I wrote had been erased. I was very angry. I hate re-doing things, so it took me awhile to sit back down and _re-write_ the _entire_ chapter. I couldn't remember everything to the exact word, so this re-write isn't as good as the original. x_x I had half of chapter five finished and that got deleted too, so...I'm working on it... Er...now for the 'real' author's notes: I know Crabbe and Goyle aren't the brightest crayons in the box, but I believe they have some intelligence. Anyway, I hope I haven't written those two too bad in this chapter. Bleh, some things in this chapter, I don't like at all, but I think I merely kept them to keep everything flowing. Thanks very, very much for the feedback! Thanks goes to Momo, The Girl With One Too Many Nicknames, Shades (and again ^.^), and Zeynel (second time ^.^) for reviewing!! That's cool, double and triple reviews, since it lets me know that you're reading past the first chapter. Please enjoy reading (the re-written version of) chapter four! ^_^

**********************************************************************************

****

Watching -- Chapter Four

**********************************************************************************

They were watching him. He just knew it. The two of them didn't seem particularily interested in his affection for Harry. Well, he didn't need their approval after all. But recently they had started dropping subtle hints that Draco's actions just weren't cool. Hah, Crabbe and Goyle, subtle? He shook his head. 

Draco had sprawled himself lazily on the couch. His eyes had been closed, and his thoughts occupied. But they were watching him. He could tell. Oh, but it wasn't the weight of their eyes on him that made him suspect that. It was the lack of the faint scratching sound that was made while writing. That told him that they had stopped and were silently regarding him. 

He knew they wouldn't confront him on it, but they were still curious and wary. Why? Neither Crabbe nor Goyle had ever questioned his actions, so why now? What he did or chose to do was none of their business. He sat up slightly and glanced at them. Perhaps it was a glance, but within it was a warning. _Don't you tell me what to do_, Draco thought angrily, as if one of them would speak up. 

"Get back to work!" Draco ordered, " And do it right. I don't want Father yelling at me because of mistakes that _you_ made." 

__

Maybe if you did the work yourself... the both thought. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle said anything. Crabbe dipped his feathered quill in the ink and continued to write on the parchment paper. 

"And make sure the handwriting is neat and legible. I don't need to be scolded about that either," Draco told them.

The two sitting at the table hard at work, doing Draco's homework, said nothing. They never really did argue when Draco ordered them to do his homework. What could they say anyway? At this school it was wiser to be a friend of a member of the Malfoy family, than to be an enemy.

Their own books and homework lay forgotten in the favor of getting Draco's done first. It wasn't that Draco was particularily slacking on his work, he just took advantage of having the power to tell others to do it. Crabbe and Goyle wished it hadn't been that way. Maybe Draco would find that he had two good friends, rather than trusty servants. Nevertheless, the two cared for their friend whether the feeling was mutual or not.

"I'm going out," Draco announced, getting up from the couch, "You two stay here and finish that. I'll bet it will keep you busy for the next few hours anyway, so if you _do_ happen to finish before I return, don't bother yourselves to come looking for me."

They gave short nods, not even looking at the blond-haired boy as he left. What was wrong with him lately anyway? He almost never went anywhere without Crabbe or Goyle acting as shadows. Now it was becoming more and more common. Almost like...if something were to happen between Draco and Harry, that the blond-haired boy would forget about them.

__

No, Goyle decided, flipping through the pages of a textbook, _After all, who would do his homework then? _

They didn't think Harry would be submissive enough to do it for him...no matter how well they might get along. And maybe Draco didn't want him for that anyway. What did Draco want with Harry? Draco himself still hadn't explained to them, and neither of the two had asked. The only explanation Draco gave them was something along the lines of 'I am going out with Potter, you need not tag along.'

Draco pocketed his hands as he walked upstairs and out of the dungeon. He didn't know where he was going. He hadn't really thought of it. Just the need to get out and walk, was enough to make him leave the Slytherin Commons room. Despite thoughts rolling around in his head, he didn't let it affect his outward appearance.

So, with his head held high, his eyes narrowed, and a smirk playing on his lips, he walked the hallways of the school. Had he been wrong in asking Harry out several times? It didn't seem to be doing much. Every time he saw the dark-haired boy, his expression always read that he was not happy to see Draco. Could he turn that around? Would Harry ever be happy to see him, or was Draco fighting against something he would lose in?

__

No. I'm **not** going to lose. Draco firmly told himself.

But how could he win? What could he possibly say to Harry that would convince him that his intentions were not malicious or underlying with some plan that would destroy Harry in the end? What could he say?

But how could he win? What could he possibly say to Harry that would convince him that his intentions were not malicious or underlying with some plan that would destroy Harry in the end? What could he say?

__

'Gee, Potter, I love you.' Draco suggested to himself. The thought was sarcastic and humorous, and caused Draco to chuckle aloud in response.

A few of the students in the hallway turned to glare at him, thinking he was laughing at them. Draco let them think that, and ignored them as he continued to walk. No, Draco didn't think himself capable of saying he loved Harry. In a way, the words were meaningless. In another way, the words were just beyond his reach. He couldn't say them until they had some meaning when applied to Harry, and not until he knew that Harry could give those same words back to him.

Or perhaps such words as that didn't need to be said at all. If the feeling was mutual, it hardly needed to be said. 

He paused when he realized where he had walked to. The place where he'd initialized everything. The library. He bit his lip, considering whether or not to go inside. Would Harry be in there now? Did he want him to be in there now? 

He pushed open the door and slipped inside. Several groups of students were hard at work while sitting at the tables, others were milling about trying to find books. The room was very quiet of course. No one cared to get yelled at by the librarian.

He walked past a few rows of books, glancing at the occupied tables. His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry, but his anger wasn't towards the dark-haired boy, but at the two who accompanied him. Draco just couldn't understand Harry's way of picking friends. Of all the people in the school, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would be the _last_ he'd ever consider. 

He turned to walk in between two rows of books, so as not to get spotted by Harry's two loser friends. They seemed deep in conversation, but their voices were quiet, just like the atmosphere of the library. He wormed his way closer to their table and paused out of sight to listen in.

"--all easy," Hermione was saying to the two boys sitting at the table with her, "If you need help, just ask." She glanced at a textbook, skimming it for information having to do with her homework, and took a few notes.

"But can you beleive that assignment??" Ron groaned, "All due tomorrow and I didn't even understand what the teacher was talking about. 'something-something-this-and-this-blah-blah-blah' You'd think she was speaking a different language."

"Your impression certainly makes it seem so," Harry commented, opening his textbook and then admitting, "But I don't get this assignment either."

"Just like I said, if you want, I can help."

The two boys turned to glance at Hermione's paper, and the girl glared at them and covered her paper with her hands.

"No! You two are _not_ copying my work!" she told them.

"Just a little peak?" Ron asked.

"We won't copy word-for-word," Harry assured her.

"No!" she repeated, "We don't get the same assignments just so we can cheat and--"

Draco sighed to himself. Of course, with Granger there, the topic would be about school work. He shook his head, "How boring."

Draco froze, realizing he had spoken, rather than thought those words. All conversation at the table had stopped. Despite being heard, which left him off-guard, Draco put on his best smirk and stepped out of his hidden place.

"How boring," he repeated, "School work is at the top of the conversation?"

They all turned to glare at him, even Harry. Hermione and Ron sat on one side of the table. Draco slipped in the seat next to Harry, which was unoccupied. He cast a glance at Harry, whose angry, yet surprised, green eyes demanded 'what are you doing here?' though he said nothing.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Ron glared, "This is a Gryffindor only table."

Draco shrugged, "Having trouble with your work? Your parents will be highly disappointed that they spent all that money for you on school, only to find out that you don't pass Hogwarts."

"You little--!!"

But Hermione was quick to interrupt, "And you? I'll bet you never do any of your homework."

"It gets done," Draco shrugged.

"By those idiots of yours, I'll bet," Hermione said.

"Lucky guess. If you're so smart, you'd know that you weren't wanted here and would go to a normal Muggle school."

Hermione glared daggers at him, "I'll bet I do better in all my classes than you. For some little rich pure-blood wizard--"

"Your parents will be disappointed when they find out that money can't buy their son intelligence or social skills. Which lacking in the latter won't get you very far with the person you like," Harry spoke up, finishing off what ever Hermione was about to say. 

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione grinned broadly. Draco turned to face Harry, surprise and anger both etched in his face. Harry glared at him in return. Rather than retort any comments, Draco stood up from where he had been sitting and left the library.

"Heh, good riddance, Malfoy," Ron said, as soon as Draco was gone.

"What did you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Draco likes someone? Who?"

But before Harry could open his mouth to answer, Ron interrupted.

"Wha?? Draco has a crush? I think I could almost feel sorry for the person he likes."

Harry left it at that, not wanting to answer Hermione's question with Ron's comment still hanging in the air. He quickly busied himself with his work, as did Ron and Hermione. As time passed, they were able to finish their assignments. 

Harry couldn't get the conversation out of his head. He couldn't stand Draco's snide remarks to his friends. Maybe that was why he hated Draco most. Whenever he, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were together, most of the rude things Draco had to say were directed at his friends. That was what has stopped him before from becoming friends with Draco after all.

**********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Er...I based that last sentence off of the movie. You know the scene in the movie where the two first meet. I don't know if Draco does the same in the book. It was on the train instead, right? I have yet to read it yet. ^^ (I will eventually, honest). This chapter looks kind of rushed and messed up, I know...sorry. I didn't really even re-read it for mistakes, which I am sure there are a few. Ah well... Stay tuned for the next chapter! And don't forget to review, okay? 


End file.
